The Silent Reunion
by TheSilentWarlockBrothers
Summary: Brother Zachariah comes with Brother Enoch to the New York institute. But hen Brother Zachariah hears someone call him by his real name. Who could it be? (If you haven't read The Infernal Devices I would advice you to do that first.) I do not own the origenal serie The Mortal Instruments or the characters. All those right go to Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Brother Zachariah had never been to the New York institute. But it'll probably look like all the institutes he had seen. And if it wasn't for Brother Enoch he wouldn't be here in the first place. He literally had to drag him out of the Silent City.

They were almost at the door of the institute. It indeed looks the same like any other institute thought Brother Zachariah. In front of the door stood a tall woman with long black hair. Maryse Lightwood, head of the New York institute. ''Thank you, Brother Enoch and Brother Zachariah that you could come so fast.'' She said. It was not hard to see that she was in a bit of a hurry. _No problem, Maryse. We could've been here even faster but someone held us up._ Brother Zachariah knew Brother Enoch meant him and he could feel that he was watching him. Despite the fact that he hasn't got any eyes like any other Silent Brother. Brother Zachariah did still have his eyes, only closed all the time. Silent Brothers didn't need eyes to see things. ''Well if you would follow me, I will lead you to the boy.'' Maryse said this while she quickly turned around and the door opened. Just as quickly as she turned around she walked inside. Brother Enoch and Brother Zachariah followed her silently.

The institute was big, just like the London institute. _No, no I can't think about that now. _Said Brother Zachariah to himself. So he just kept walking and hoping not to fall behind. This happened several times before.

''Jem?'' Brother Zachariah started. He turned around and looked behind him. But there was no one there. _Is there something wrong? _Brother Enoch asked. He and Maryse had stopped walking and were now both looking at Brother Zachariah. _No nothing. I just thought I heard someone call my name. _He answered. _But it must've been nothing._ Maryse was getting more and more impatient. ''Can we keep on walking please?'' She asked and before even waiting for an answer she turned around and started walking again.

He could see the door of the hospital in the institute. It was a normal door, not like the door at the entrance of the institute. Maryse entered quickly followed by Brother Enoch. He had fallen behind. Again. Brother Zachariah walked a bit faster this time but before he reached the door he heard the voice again. ''Jem? Jem is that you?'' He looked behind him. But just like the last time there was no one. Bam! Brother Zachariah missed the door and walked straight into the wall next to it. He stepped back a little. He felt dizzy and embarrassed at the same time. A Silent Brother who walks into a wall? He could already feel the jokes coming from the young shadowhunters. Brother Enoch appeared in the doorway. _What is it with you today? First I had to drag you out of the Silent City and now you walk straight into a wall? _He sounded angry. Brother Zachariah couldn't blame him. He wasn't himself the past few days. He never really felt like he belonged under the Silent Brothers. But walking without opening his eyes has never been a problem. _I heard the voice again. _He said whilst trying to regain his balance. Brother Enoch looked at him like he just said he was going to raise Valentine from the death and hire him as a cleaner in the Silent City. The last part wouldn't be a bad idea. The Silent City was very dusty and none of Silent Brothers ever tried to clean it. _That's strange. _Said Brother Enoch very slowly. _But come inside and try to act like this didn't happen. Maryse is getting more impatient then she already is and that Herondale boy is not getting better if we keep waiting._ After he said that he turned around and walked inside the hospital again. Brother Zachariah followed quickly after him. Not wanting to hear the voice again.


	2. Chapter 2

Brother Zachariah was wandering in the library. The Herondale boy was still alive and the voice disappeared. But still Brother Zachariah could not stand still for a moment. Though he didn't hear it anymore the same sentence kept echoing in his head. ''Jem? Jem is that you?''

He finally decided he should do something. He walked to the part with the medical books. He knew deep inside he wouldn't find anything new or something that could cure the Herondale boy but it might clear his head. So he picked out a random book and sat down in one of the chairs. He opened the book at a random page. ''Demon Pox'' That was what was standing at the top of the page. Suddenly all the memories came back. How they figured out Benedict Lightwood had the demon pox and everyone finally admitted to Will he was right all the time. He sang an annoying song after that. A very, very annoying song which Brother Zachariah remembered too well. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf not wanting other memories to come up.

Brother Zachariah sat down for a moment. He wished he was back in the Silent City where everything was silent. And where he couldn't be remembered of his life before the brotherhood. The door of the library opened and a tall girl with long black hair came in. At first sight Brother Zachariah thought it was Maryse. But when he looked again he saw it wasn't her but her daughter, Isabelle, instead. She looked a bit shocked when she saw him. But then again Brother Zachariah still has to meet the first person who doesn't looked shocked at the sight of the Silent Brothers. ''Oh.. Sorry I d-didn't know you where here.'' She said a bit nervously. ''Sh-shall I go away?'' She already wanted to turn away and walk out of the library. _No, it's okay I wasn't doing anything. _Brother Zachariah answered. Isabelle seemed to relax a bit. She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again. _You can ask a question about the boy but I'm not sure if I will know the full answer. _She swallowed slowly. ''Is he going to be alright? He's not going to die is he?'' She asked the question quickly. Brother Zachariah thought about what he was going to say. Saying one thing wrong and she could be running towards the hospital and there she would meet Brother Enoch. And you don't want to mess with him. _He's going to be alright. _Brother Zachariah finally said. _Don't worry. But giving him a hug right now could burn you. _She looked at him the same way Brother Enoch did when he told him he heard the voice again. ''I'm like his sister! I'm not passionately in love with him!'' This time it was Brother Zachariah's turn to look surprised. _NO, NOT LIKE THAT! _He answered quickly. ''Ohh…..'' Isabelle answered looking at him normal again. Well, as normal as she could.

''Well, thank you for answering my question.'' She said after a moment of silence. She turned around and walked out of the door. Just before she closed the door a blue Persian cat slipped inside the library. The cat looked around and then he saw Brother Zachariah standing. The cat walked towards him. This came as a shock to Brother Zachariah. Animals never came close to him. He got more and more nervous as the cat moved towards him. The cat stopped in front of him. The look in his eyes was so familiar. ''Jem? Is it really you?'' What would sound like a normal cat noise to everyone else sounded like this sentence to Brother Zachariah. He knew he could understand any language but this! This was unheard of! He kneeled down next to the cat. He stroked the cat, and it didn't seem to mind that. _Church? _Asked Brother Zachariah nervously. ''Yes?''


End file.
